The Freaky Twist
by Maldog22344
Summary: Marinette and Alya one day get frozen in place because of an ancient chinese curse, which causes the best friends to swap bodies. Now Marinette is in charge of Alya’s blog and creating illusions as Rena Rouge, when Alya is stuck as a clumsy baker and required to help Chat Noir save all of Paris as Ladybug.
1. Stop and Freeze

**MARINETTE**

My friend Alya and I have been even closer ever since I "found out" that she was actually Rena Rouge. Alya has also discovered that I was Ladybug, but you're probably wondering how Alya found out my secret identity. It all started a couple days ago at school when she had to temporarily hold on to her miraculous, an orange and white fox tail necklace that granted her the power of illusions. "Marinette, there's something that I've been dying to tell you for the longest time now!" Alya exclaimed. "But only if you promise not to tell anyone." "What is it?" I asked, looking a little bit shocked even though she hadn't said anything yet. "You finally know Ladybug's true identity?" "Sadly, no, but according to my Ladyblog and my voice recordings of her talking, I theorize that she's a girl in OUR CLASS!" Alya replies with her good news when suddenly, her miraculous had temporary paralyzed her for a few seconds. Then suddenly everything I saw went black.

 **ALYA**

The last few seconds just went black. When I was unfrozen, I open my eyes to see that Marinette was frozen for a little bit. "Girl, come on, wake up." I begged. Trixx, my kwami flew out of my locker when nobody was around luckily. "Trixx, do you know who or what could've done this to Marinette?" I asked the little fox. "I don't know Alya, but maybe someone was akumatized!" Trixx replies. "You're probably right, Trixx, let's pounce!" I say as I transform into my alter ego, _Rena Rouge._


	2. The ancient chinese curse

**Alya**

"Marinette, c'mon wake up girl." I tried clapping my hands to snap her out of it, but the gloves on my suit was an obstacle. But suddenly, Marinette wakes up, looking dizzy from when she was frozen. "Rena Rouge?" She asked. "What happened, where's my friend Alya?" "Alya's fine, she's the one who contacted me," I lied. "She told me that you were frozen in place or something, that girl would do anything to protect her friends." "Well, thanks Rena, I'm glad you came to help." Marinette says gratefully. I jump away from Mari to a place where nobody can see me detransform back to normal. "Let's pounce!" I shouted as I returned to normal and I saw Trixx, looking exhausted and a little hungry. "So I'm guessing Marinette wasn't akumatized?" Trixx asked. "Doesn't sound like it." I replied to the little fox. "I'm glad I can get to know you a little bit better before Ladybug has to get the miraculous from you." Trixx adds.

 **Marinette**

I figured that I needed to get some help from Master Fu, maybe my miraculous was damaged. Later at Master Fu's place, I sat down as he made me a cup of hot tea. "Now tell me, Marinette, what's on your mind?" Master Fu asked. "My friend Alya, I mean Rena Rouge said that I was frozen in place, but before, she was the one that was frozen in place." I explained. "Ah, yes you must mean the ancient chinese curse." Master Fu replied. "Master Fu, what's the ancient chinese curse?" I asked. "Marinette, the ancient chinese curse is when two miraculous powers are uncontrollable and weird stuff can happen to the miraculous holders, I remember years ago when this one hero and I were acting like the kwamis we had." He explains. "How did you guys get back to normal, Master?" I asked. "It's different for every hero, Marinette." Master Fu replied. "If whoever you trust to be Rena Rouge is who the other holder is, you must retrieve the miraculous from them and bring it back to me." "Yes, of course Master." I said. I leave Master Fu's place as I hid behind a wall to transform into Ladybug.

 **Alya**

The next day, I was playing a video game with my older sister, Nora. She is one tough girl, I'd say that she was stronger than Chat Noir, even though I know that's not true. My two little twin sisters, Ella and Etta, were running around the house as if they were still those Sapotis. "Ha, beat you again, little sis!" Nora cheered. "Good game Nora, I sure need a lot more practice before I can dominate you at this game." I said in defeat. "That's exactly what a sore loser like you would say." Nora brags. Suddenly, Ladybug jumped to the balcony of the of our family's apartment. "Ladybug, good to see you, do you need my help fighting crime?" I asked. "Actually Alya, I'm gonna need you to give me your neckla-." Ladybug suddenly froze. "LB?" I asked looking worried. I hug the frozen hero, touching her earrings and her frozen hand touched my foxtail necklace. I felt paralyzed for a few seconds and a little dizzy. Ladybug was lying unconscious on the apartment balcony and I didn't know what to do to help. I thought about calling someone, but who would I call for help? Cat Noir, my boyfriend, Nino?

 **I did my best to create a longer chapter but I have failed, my newest story, H20 the seacret of three is so I can practice with longer chapters. But I promise this next chapter will get a bit FREAKY! -Mal**


	3. The Swap (Marinette)

**Marinette**

I wake up, feeling really lightheaded and bruised on the balcony of Alya's apartment as I hear one of my earrings flashing, which means I will turn back any minute. I toss my yo-yo as I go home to the bakery. "Spots off." I whispered as I jumped on my balcony above the bakery, hoping that my parents wouldn't find out my secret. I look at Tikki, looking tired and exhausted, I give her a little bit of a macaroon to eat before I go to bed. She kissed me goodnight as I climbed into bed and she went into a bed I made for her. "Goodnight Tikki." I said with a yawn. "See you in the morning." "Goodnight Marinette." She replied as we both went to sleep. In the middle of the night, I feel weird tingling in my entire body from my head to my toes. Looking scared, I quietly called to Tikki for help. I was panicking about this so much that I almost told my parents to help me look for Tikki or maybe call Alya or Nino, or even Adrien! No, I can't let anyone know about it to protect them. Suddenly, I hear my earrings blinking even though I wasn't Ladybug at all, Tikki was somewhere sleeping in my room. I freaked out so much that I tumbled on the floor covering my ears and rolled on the ground and everything else was a blur the rest of the night. The next day, I woke up, expecting to see Tikki greeting me, but instead, I see Nora, Alya's older sister, holding a very shiny trophy from one of her previous boxing tournaments. " Get you're lazy bum up little sis!" Nora says shining a bright light from her trophy to my face. _Little sis? What is she talking about?_ I thought. And I don't remember having a sleepover with Alya, but I should probably get up before she beats me up. "Alright Nor- I mean Anansi, I'm up!" I say with a yawn, but I sounded like Alya for some reason. "Did you just call me Anansi when I called you little sis?" Nora asked. _There she goes again with the little sis stuff, she knows me, I'm her sister's BFF, unless._ I ran into the bathroom, locked the door, and turned on the light not to see me, but to see Alya in her pajamas from the night she first became Rena Rouge and helped fight Ella and Etta when they were akumatized. I wanted to scream, but that would be making a scene. I just wanna know how all of this happened because yesterday, I was Marinette, but now I'm Alya, it just makes no sense. Magic isn't real, Wait, yes it is, how would I be able to transform into Ladybug without Tikki's magic? Wait, but if I'm in Alya's body, does that mean Alya is in my body? What if she discovers that I'm her idol, she'll ask me if she can keep the miraculous and Master Fu will never trust me again and therefore he'll have to find someone else to be Ladybug! "Alya, it's time for breakfast!" Alya's mom called. I sat down at the dining table and had some bacon and eggs for breakfast. Eating there was the same as every time I had a sleepover with Alya. The twins were fighting for the orange juice and Nora was acting like Ella and Etta were actual boxers. I had to go home, or at least find Alya so we can figure out how to get back to normal. I remember Master Fu said something about the ancient chinese curse, WAIT THAT'S IT! The ancient chinese curse! That has to be it. Maybe I have to return Alya's miraculous to Master Fu and hopefully I'll get back in my body. "Hey little sis, you gotta go to school today," Nora said. "And stay away from super villains!" New plan, go to school now, Master Fu's later.


	4. The Swap (Alya)

**Alya**

I went to bed early after a long day, and especially with Marinette and Ladybug. But suddenly, around 3 in the morning, I started to get cold, so I grabbed a few blankets from Ella and Etta's room. I quietly grabbed the blankets, trying not to wake up the twins. I went back to bed, snuggled up in those blankets, I was still shivering. But I eventually went to sleep, not remembering a thing. But when I woke up, I wasn't in my bed, but I was on the floor. Then again, I wasn't on my bedroom floor, I was sleeping on Marinette's bedroom floor. That's when I saw it. There was this little creature who looked similar to Trixx, was it a kwami? I started to freak out, but then I realized that she looked like someone I knew for a long time. She WAS a kwami, but I was about to stand up when I was in different pajamas and my skin was surprisingly lighter than usual. I got up from the floor and looked in the mirror, I didn't see my reflection, I saw Marinette replacing my reflection. "Good morning Marinette." The kwami said to me. "Marinette is my best friend, my name is Alya." I replied sounding like Marinette. The creature freaked out and hid behind her laptop. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." I said. "You won't tell anyone about me and what I'm about to tell you, right?" She asked. "I won't tell." I said. "Alya, your best friend Marinette is Ladybug." She replied.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I've been busy with school and I'm gonna try to make longer chapters. -Mal**


	5. Don’t look at me

**Alya**

"All this time, my idol has just been my best friend?" I asked myself. I put on some of Mari's clothes and shoes and went downstairs. But I still don't understand how or why I'm trapped in my best friend's body. Apparently Marinette is Ladybug and I understand why she didn't want to tell me her secret. She probably just wanted to protect me. She did tell me the night I became Rena Rouge for the first time that if anyone found out Ladybug's true identity, the villains could use them to track her and Cat Noir. I would never stab my friend in the back like that. I ran down to the bakery and grabbed half of a baguette to eat on my way to school. I walked into my school, only to see what I see on the weekdays. Chloé giving her 'best friend' Sabrina a hard time, Nate and Marc work on another one of their comic books, and I see Adrien with Nino, looking at pictures of Ladybug. I walked to my locker and put my combination. "C'mon, unlock." I struggled to open my locker and that's when I see Tikki fly through the locker and the door opened and slammed into my face. "Different body, same Alya." I whispered in pain. In homeroom, I sat in Marinette's seat since I was in her body. "Marinette, you're here early." Miss B said in shock. And she was right, Mari was never this early. I guess being a teenage superhero has it's ups and downs. Suddenly, I see a girl that looked familiar. She had brown hair that faded from brown to red to orange, a pair of glasses, dark skin, an orange, red and purple flannel shirt, a pair of jeans and high tops. But then it hit me, that was me, or should I say that was Marinette? I needed to ask her so many questions about what it's like to be me, but I also wanted to ask her about a possible solution focusing on how to switch back. She looked too scared to even look at me. To be honest, I feel the same way about looking at her right now. "Hello Alya." I said to her shyly.


End file.
